


Some Pacific Wind

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Bartender Dean Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Body Worship, Businessman Castiel, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Clubbing, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Hand Jobs, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Characters in Cameo Rolls, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pansexual Castiel (Supernatural), Rimming, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Strangers to Lovers, Strip Tease, Stripping, Subdrop, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: When a storm comes through and tears away the roof of Dean's beloved night club, Nereid, he believes all is lost. But can the anonymous donations and the attractive new guy, Castiel repair all the things that have been broken?





	Some Pacific Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NadiaHart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaHart/gifts).

> Back again with another PB Storytime! This time the prompt came from the lovely [Hartless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaHart)! It was a picture prompt from Tumblr that read:
> 
> "There's a gay bar in my city and they're trying to get a new roof. So their slogan for the donations is 'Like all good bottoms, we've worn out our top' and I just felt that I needed to share that."
> 
> xxx
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Despite the fact that there was a storm raging outside, anyone inside Nereid was happily oblivious due to the sound system covering up the sound of the thunder. Dean sat back behind the bar, watching the patrons and making sure they were well hydrated while Ash kept the music going.

Even if for some reason this storm would knock out the power, he and Charlie had stocked up on gas for their generators, and their solar panels had been sucking up the sun for the previous few days. Their patrons could stay safe and have fun.

Dean leaned back, relaxing after a small rush for drinks, happily taking in the good vibes off his guests. Then Charlie came running down the stairs. Her flash of red hair streaking behind her was easily spotted. She was a woman on a mission, and it didn't look like it was good news.

She slid under the bar and skidded to a stop, almost crashing into Dean.

"Dean, we need to get people out. Now."

Dean sat his stool back on all four legs and stood up. "What's going on? I can't kick people out into the storm."

"You can, and you have to." She pulled him down to talk into his ear, weary of raising her voice. "The roof is literally coming off the building. We don't want to panic people, but it started over the one storage room. If it keeps lifting..." Charlie pointed straight up.

_Shit._ "Shit." Dean ran his hand down his face. "Call Bobby, Call Sam, Call Jody and Donna, Hell, call freaking Ketch. I need anyone who can do a taxi run and feels safe to do it in this weather. I've got about 100 people in here that need to get out safely." He put his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "I'm going to have Ash put slightly calmer music on."

"You got it, boss."

Dean cut his way through the crowd and climbed up onto Ash's DJ stand. He gestured to his friend to cut the music and took the mic off of his booth. Once the music was dead, and everyone was looking up at him, Dean flipped the switch to power on the mic. "Hey guys, I know it's a Friday night, and I know you all came out despite the storm, and we here at Nereid love you all. But we need to close up early due to an emergency. We're in the process of getting taxis, Ubers, Lyfts here."

Dean cut a look back to Charlie, who gave him a thumbs up. "We even have some of the locals who are willing to give rides as well. If you checked anything in, Charlie will be over there in a second to get your items for you. We only ask that you do not stay on the Dance floor and do not go to the second floor. "

He leaned down to Ash and whispered the softer music request. "Ash is going to put some music back on, but it's going to be a little quieter so you all can make phone calls as needed to get rides. Thank you all for your understanding." Dean turned the mic off, handing it to Ash, and hopped off the stand, crossing back to the bar.

"Bobby's calling Sam. I got a hold of Jody, she and Donna are coming. Ketch said to fuck off, but he's coming, and he's calling some of his cohorts, says that you owe him." Charlie handed Dean the phone. "I'll go cover the check-in."

Dean watched as people in the club started calmly and collectively started heading towards the door. It gave him a chance to go upstairs and see if he could stop or slow the damage.

Water was starting to leak out from under the storage room door. Dean opened the door and more rushed out of the room, flowing towards the stairs. "Shit."

He stepped in and looked up. Charlie had said that the roof was coming off the building, but she hadn't said how much. At this point, the room only had a sliver of a roof left. The wind was knocked out of him as the wind from the storm battered the room and his body.

Dean stepped out of the room and closed the door, pressing his back against it. He slid down to the floor, not caring that he was sinking into several inches of water. If this storm kept going, he wasn't going to have a building left in the morning.

Several minutes passed and Dean still hadn't moved. A loud crack above him caught his attention and he scrambled to his feet. More of the roof was lifting.

He ran down the stairs, careful not to slip from the rainwater he let pour down them, and found Ash shutting down all the electronics in the booth. He looked towards the bar and towards the exit. Only a few stragglers were left, and he quickly moved to herd them towards the door.

"Ash, let's go!" He shouted back over his shoulder, and he watched as his mullet headed friend ran up to them. The lights finally flickered off, the stress of the storm being too much on the electrical system.

Dean watched in terror as everything he had built over the past 5 years was being torn away. It wasn't until his brother Sam grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around that he realized that he had to leave.

The next morning, Dean woke up not in his bed, but on Sam's couch. Charlie was curled up on the loveseat next to him. He could smell someone making breakfast and could only assume that someone was Amy, Sam's girlfriend.

He sat up and the memories of the night before flooded his mind. Dean cradled his head and held back a sob. He couldn't stay here, he had to get back to Nereid. He had to see what was left, what could be saved.

Right before he could stand up, Amy entered with two plates of food. "Sit your butt down, Dean. Sam's already headed over." She set a plate down in front of Dean and the other down near Charlie. Amy gently roused Charlie from her sleep. "Breakfast is ready, Sunshine."

"Why is he there and not me?"

"He's down there as your legal representative. He's already called your insurance company, and I'm pretty sure he called Benny too." Amy sat in a chair across from Dean. "He wanted you two to sleep in. Last night was rough."

Charlie sat up and yawned. "How bad is the rest of the town?"

"Honestly? From what Sam said driving down? Nereid got the worst of it. Some houses lost some shingles or some shutters, there were some trees uprooted. A couple lines down."

"So it was a fluke?" Dean scoffed. "I can't fucking believe it."

"Sam doesn't think everything's lost. He wants you two down there, but on the condition that you eat first." Amy smiled. "Once you two finish eating, I'll drive you guys back into town."

Dean nodded. "Fine." He looked at Charlie then back at Amy. "Everyone got out ok, right? No injuries going home?"

"As far as we know. You guys did good last night." Her phone went off, and she pulled it out of her pocket. "And per Sam, Ash is ok too. He's already there going through the lighting and music stuff."

"Can you ask him if there's any damage to the Annex?" Charlie inquired.

Dean's stomach twisted. He hadn't even thought of the annex. "We gotta get going. I need to see everything first hand."

"You need to eat. Sam's orders." Amy smiled sympathetically at Dean. "Finish at least half the plate? I'm sure Bones will finish the rest happily."

"Rude." Dean grabbed a piece of bacon and bit into. "Giving this deliciousness to a dog." Charlie and Amy shared a glance and giggled at Dean. "You said that Sammy called Benny?"

"I believe so. He's the only contractor worth his salt."

"Good, Mom didn't drop him on his head." Dean stabbed at some of the pancakes and ate them. "Why are you wasting your time with Sammy. I know he doesn't appreciate this cooking."

"I get to feed you and Charlie. It's not wasted. Now, finish up. I know you want to get down there."

Charlie and Dean nodded in agreement worked on finishing their plates.

A short time later, Amy dropped the two of them off in front of Nereid. Sam was outside speaking with Benny, a frown on his face. He came over to the car to say hello to Amy and to give Dean and Charlie time with Benny.

"Heya Brother. Miss Charlie." Benny pulled them each in for a massive bear hug. "Sam and I already talked with the insurance adjuster. It ain't lookin’ pretty."

"Can she be saved?" Dean asked. "Please tell me Nereid can be saved."

Benny nodded. "She can, but it's gonna cost you a pretty penny. Insurance is only gonna cover so much."

"Throw numbers at us, Benny. We can talk numbers." Charlie crossed her arms over her chest.

"The roof alone? 50K. Insurance is willing to cover about half of that. You're going to need the second floor restructured and reframed. That's another 10 to 15K. Cher, we're looking at probably 50 to 60K at the minimum." Benny frowned. "I know this is your dream, brother, but... I mean, sometimes..."

"Don't even say it."

Charlie put her hand on Dean's shoulder. "Did the Annex take damage?"

"Little water damage. Nothing major. You can open that up as usual. Just can't take the kids into Nereid. Small wins, right?"

Dean nodded. "I'll take that."

"Are we allowed to go inside?" Charlie looked behind Benny.

"Yeah, the first floor is safe for the most part." Benny threw his thumb over his shoulder. "Ashley's already in there."

"You know he hates being called Ashley." Charlie reminded.

"And I hate losing to him at poker. When he loses, I'll call him Ash."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Just, let me inside."

Benny stepped aside and let Dean and Charlie in. Like Benny had said, Ash was in his booth, checking out the sound and lighting systems. As they walked in further, they could start to see the second floor, and where the roof had begun peeling away like the lid of a sardine can.

"Sonofabitch." Dean dropped to his knees. "Charlie. What are we going to do?"

xxx

_Move to a new area, they said._ Cas thought. _It'll be great for your nerves they said._

Cas pulled another box out of the back of his car and carried it into his new home. His moving truck was delayed by a day because of a freak storm that had come through the day before, and he had slept on the hardwood floor with just a blanket and a pillow.

Cranky was the mood of the day.

He dropped the box onto the floor, grateful that there was nothing fragile, and turned back to go back out to his car. He had only been able to fit the items that were most precious to him in there, but here he was, treating them like crap.

Coffee. He needed coffee.

Cas grabbed another box, this time noting the word fragile he had written on it, and gently set it on the kitchen counter. He leaned back to take a brief break when his phone went off.

"Hello? Castiel speaking."

"Yes, Mr. Novak? This is Garth with the moving company. We've got an updated E.T.A. for you."

"And that is?"

"This evening, between 6 and 7PM."

It took all of Cas' resolve to not throw his phone at the floor. Whoever told him that moving out of the city was a good idea was going to be fired. Probably not, once he had his cup of coffee, but he was cursing up a storm.

Cas quickly finished unpacking the last couple of boxes and bags out of his cars and drove into the town proper. He needed caffeine, and his coffee maker was on that damn truck. _There better be a decent cafe in town,_ Cas thought, _for my sake, and theirs._

He pulled into an open spot and fed the meter before walking down the strip of stores. He stepped into the first cafe he found, a little place called the Foxtrot and was pleasantly surprised when he didn't see all the venti and grande crap like you do at Starbucks.

The woman behind the counter wasn't wearing a name tag, but she had a bright smile. Something Cas knew he was missing. "Hiya Stranger! What can I get for you today?"

Cas huffed. "Do you call all your customers stranger?"

"Nope. Just the tired, cranky ones I don't know." Cas chuckled at the woman's resolve. "I can take your order, but I'm going to guess, black, extra shot, leave room so you can add your own cream and sugar?"

"Uh, yeah." Cas tilted his head. "Are you a psychic?"

"Nah, that's Missouri and Pamela. I can just tell what a person needs by looking at how tired they look." She winked. "Give me a second, I'll have it right up."

Cas ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. That was an odd interaction, but not unpleasant. The barista was friendly enough.

"Alright." She set the coffee down. "Had a fresh pot going anyway. The boyfriend usually comes in at about this time, so it's piping hot. Be careful." She rang up the amount on her register. "Two bucks please."

"Just two?"

"Yep. New resident discount. It'll be three next time. Tourists get charged four."

Cas' jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

"It's a small town. You learn things."

Cas handed over the money. "Castiel."

"Amy." She offered her hand. "Owner of Foxtrot. And good at sniffing things out. Welcome to our little town, Castiel. It might be a little messy from the storm last night, but make sure that you go meet people. You're going to have to live with us anyway."

"Sounds like a plan." Cas fixed up his coffee and put the lid back on, waving before exiting the cafe. "Thanks again."

Cas decided since the movers weren't coming until later anyway, he would listen to Amy's advice and walk along the main strip of town. He noticed the law office of S.W.Winchester Esq., The police station, and the dual chiefs of Donna Hanscum and Jody Mills, a ‘Seaside Psychics Shoppe,’ amongst many others unique storefronts.

However, what truly caught his attention was a building with two entrances. One side was tapped up with caution tape, while the other was open and inviting. The sign stated that the name of the building was Nereid, and as he got closer to the closed doors, he saw a sign on the front.

*****To our loyal patrons:*****

** __ ** _As you know, last night's storm really raised the roof. Until further notice, Nereid is closed. The Annex is still open._

_We are taking donations to get Nereid back up and running. We know the community needs it back, but like all good bottoms, we've worn out our top._

Cas nearly spit out his drink. He was not expecting that last line.

A million thoughts ran through his head. Clearly, this was an LGBT friendly community. He wouldn't have come here if it wasn't. He didn't realize there was an LGBT Club in the town though. Cas also wondered what the Annex was. He wandered down a few more steps and stood in front of the entrance before walking in.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room, coming in from the brightness of the sun, but as he took in his surroundings, the Annex was clearly _not_ a nightclub. Cas took a few more steps in before he was greeted by a petite redhead.

"Hi! I'm Charlie. Welcome to the Annex. Can I help you?"

"Uh, hello. I'm Castiel. I'm new in town, and I was walking by... what is this?" He gestured around the room with his finger.

Charlie chuckled. "This is the Annex. I take it you saw the sign next door at Nereid?" Cas nodded and Charlie continued. "Nereid is the nightclub my best friend owns. He and I run it together. The Annex is our LGBT Safe Space for the younger crowd."

"So the club was damaged, but this place wasn't? Sounds like the kids were kind of lucky."

Charlie nodded. "We were, and they are. I don't know what we would have done if both sides were lost." Charlie smiled sadly, "It's honestly not just for LGBT kids, we'll let any kid here who needs a safe space to go. Dean and his brother, and I? We didn't really have a place like this when we were younger. So we wanted to make sure that there was a place kids could go. We have buses from the local schools drop kids off here. So on some days, we can have 30-40 kids. During the summer? It's a little less, but we still try to make sure we're open every day." Charlie smiled at a few of the kids who were playing on a console.

"And Nereid?" Cas tilted his head. "That's also a safe space?"

"Oh hell yeah. Majority of our patrons are LGBT, but again, we're not going to turn Allies away. Keep it safe, keep it chill, you're welcome. If not, well, you'll meet Dean, Ash or Victor. And you're not staying in the building. I've kicked a few girls out myself." Charlie pretended to flex her arm.

"Truly terrifying." Cas quipped. "So, Dean, that's your best friend? Is he around? I would like to meet the guy who did all this for the community."

Charlie puckered her lips in thought. "Krissy, Kevin, Ben. Behave. I'll be right back." She gestured her head for Cas to follow her. "He's over in Nereid right now. He and Ash are seeing what they can salvage to cut back on costs to fix it." She walked through a side door. "Dean? Dean! Where are you at?"

The two of them turned a corner when a loud pop startled them, and sparks started flying. Charlie shrieked and jumped behind Cas. "Christ, Dean! You're not supposed to electrocute yourself."

"Wasn't me. That was Ash. He thinks he's Thor, remember?" Dean stood up and crossed over to where Charlie and Cas were standing. "Who's this?"

"Dean, this is Castiel, Castiel, this is Dean." Charlie came back out from hiding. "Castiel is new in town and stumbled upon the Annex. I wowed him with your amazingness."

"Way to go, Red. Build me up so I can fail." Dean held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Cas."

"The pleasure's mine." Cas smiled and took Dean's hand. "I am truly sorry to hear about your club."

"Thanks. It sucks, but we'll find a way to make it work." Dean shrugged as he looked around.

"How bad is the damage, if you don't mind me asking?"

"A lot." Charlie piped in. "Like, we don't make that much in 10 years, a lot."

Dean nodded in agreement. "We keep our staff small, we keep our costs low, and most of the excess money goes to the Annex. Not going to lie, I honestly thought that insurance would cover anything on a large scale like this, but they state that our roof was so old, that it was only a matter of time before it blew away. So they're only covering the lowest amount they can get away with."

"And we're not going to take away from the kids," Charlie emphasized.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Red."

Charlie nodded her approval. "I need to get back to the kids. Jo should be here soon, then I can come back over. I need to see what files I can save anyway." She clasped Dean on the shoulder and headed back.

"So, what brought you to our town, Cas?" Dean asked as waived for Cas to follow him. "We're just a sleepy little seaside town that only gets busy in the summer."

"That's exactly why I'm here. I was told it would be better for my stress levels." Cas rolled his eyes.

"Ok, that I can relate to. Well, usually. Before today."

"I can help you destress?" Cas blurted out. "I mean, I'm new to town. Perhaps one evening we can..."

"I'm going to stop you right there, Cas. I appreciate it. You're a good looking guy and all. Now's really not a good time."

Cas nodded. "Of course. I'm sorry. I wasn't sure where that came from. Forgive me?"

"Yeah. Just met you. I'm not the type to hold a grudge. Besides, you are nice on the eyes." Dean winked. "I do need to get back to it, though."

"I'm sure. I'll see myself out." Cas put his hands in his pockets and walked back towards the door that Charlie had led him through.

As he stepped back into the Annex, he found Charlie speaking with a blonde female. She saw him come back and gestured for him to come forward. "Castiel, this is Jo, Jo, this is Castiel."

"Oh yeah. Amy said the new guy hit up Foxtrot earlier. Welcome to town."

"Did I move to a seaside Mayberry?" Cas asked, his head moving back and forth between the two women.

"On some days, it feels that way," Jo commented, shaking her head. "Mom wants to know where I'm at? She usually only has to call one person, and they call one other person, and I'm found."

"Yikes."

"One, Jo is exaggerating. Two, only a little. Ellen would probably have to make three calls. Anyway. Anything else I can do for you though, Castiel?"

"Actually, yes. How can I volunteer here?"

xxx

Dean threw his wrench across the room and watched as it skipped across the floor. As he and Ash and Benny dug more and more to the repairs, they found more and more that needed to be fixed. Benny kept telling him to just sell the building to a larger company that could repair it, but he didn't have the heart to do it.

And then there was the issue of the guy who moved into town. Castiel. He was gorgeous and apparently interested. But this was the wrong time for a guy to come into his life. Maybe if he had come before the storm. But Dean didn't want to dwell on ifs. He needed to focus on getting Nereid back up and running.

It didn't help that a few days later Cas was back in the Annex. Apparently, he had filled out a form to volunteer, and all his background checks came back clear. The kids adored him. Dean's heart swelled to watch him play video games with the kids or help them with their homework. It just bothered him as he wasn't sure if he was there for the kids, or there for him.

The first Friday after the storm blew through, another surprise blindsided him. Benny pulled up with a flatbed filled with lumber.

"What's all this? I didn't run any money by you."

"You didn't need to brother." Benny handed over an invoice. "An anonymous donation. All of this? Covers the full roof and the reframing of the second floor, plus I can replace some of the joints that we thought might rot away."

"Are you kidding me?" Dean snatched it out of his hand. "It's completely anonymous? I don't know who to thank?"

"Wish I could tell ya. Hell, I'd shake their hand too. But this is still only a fraction of what is needed."

"But it's the biggest fraction!" Dean ran over to the entrance of the Annex and peeked in. "Charles! Get your ass out here!"

He ran back over to Benny as Charlie screamed "Language!" at him. "This is real, right? I'm not sleeping." As Charlie joined him, her face twisted in confusion, he shoved the invoice at her.

"Benny, are we being pranked?" Charlie looked around. "Are we on _Candid Camera_?"

Dean snatched the invoice back. "Don't jinx this. Please tell me you're starting ASAP, right? Benny, you're starting, right?"

"Just waiting on my crew, Cher." Benny winked. "We'll start knocking down the rest of the roof, then we can go in and reframe it. I just wanted to be the one to surprise you with this. Imagine my surprise when the lumber yard called and told me to pick up the damn order."

Dean sat on the ground, unable to stand any longer. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but this is amazing."

Once the roof was mostly reframed and the plywood was up, Benny gave Dean another call. "Cher, you sure you don't know who this mystery donor is?"

"No, why?"

"I just got a call. The roofing you wanted? Not the shingles we picked out to save money, but the roofing you wanted. Is available for me to pick up." Benny sounded confused, confusing Dean as well.

"I mean, we have the wishlist online at the website, but we also have the practical choice that we're willing to take." Dean pulled up the website on his laptop. "Yeah, it shows the solar panel shingles that we want, but the tin ones that we wanted that were more practical to buy. You're telling me someone bought enough solar panel shingles to cover Nereid?"

"And, per the Anonymous Donation Request, the Annex too." Benny laughed. "Did you win the lotto Dean, and just not tell me?"

After getting off the phone with Benny, Dean headed over to the Annex. Charlie and Cas were there, Cas helping Krissy with her math homework, while Charlie was playing Call of Duty with Kevin.

"Charlie, I need you. Now." Dean leaned on the counter of the kitchen area. He looked over at Cas who had looked up at his arrival. They shared a small smile before Charlie interrupted.

"What's up, Dean?"

"I just got a call from Benny." He leaned in closer. "We just had another anonymous donation."

"I swear it wasn't me." Charlie held left hand up and put her right hand on her heart. "I promised I wouldn't do that again, and I haven't."

"I know it wasn't you. We wouldn't be freaking out over money if it was you." Dean ran his hand down his face. "They got us the solar panel shingles. And extra to do the Annex too."

Charlie's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me?"

"That's how I also know it wasn't you. You would have stuck to the plan and just gotten the cheaper one to not bring attention." Dean let out a heavy sigh. "You know I wouldn't ask you..."

"I'm on it. I'm just as curious as you."

Over the next couple of weeks, more and more items that were on Nereid's wishlist were delivered or dropped off. They received new flooring for upstairs, downstairs, the stairs, and the dancefloor. Ash got a whole new DJ booth, the sound system was upgraded, the bar was expanded, the coat check was redone to be electronic. From everything that Dean and Charlie witnessed, Nereid became a club that could envy any club in a major city.

With the costs covered, Dean was finally able to calm down, knowing that Nereid was going to open back up soon. He spent time taking shifts in the Annex, and occasionally those shifts matched up with Cas'. As much as he enjoyed spending time with the kids and the other volunteers, he found that the shifts he shared with Cas the most enjoyable.

At first, Cas was a very quiet person. He acted as though he'd much rather listen to Dean talk. And Dean talked to him. He talked about life on the road with his Dad and Sam, and how they pretty much adopted Charlie as their kid sister when they were young. He talked about how they all ended up in this town that they call home, and even after they sent Sam away to college and he could have gone anywhere, he still came back.

As it got closer to Nereid's reopening, Cas and Dean shared a closing shift at the Annex. They were waiting on Krissy's dad to come and get her, and knowing him, he had probably been caught up at work.

"Cas, why don't you tell me more about yourself?" Dean turned in his seat to face Cas. "I mean, you ask me all these questions about me, but when I ask them about you, you manage to deflect them."

Cas shrugged. "I'm truly not that interesting. I've told you the basics. I moved here to town because my life was ridiculously stressful. Doctor said it was best for my health. I've told you I have a brother and a sister. I drive my "piece of crap" hybrid. I volunteered here to get to know people better and not be a shut-in." He smiled at Dean. "What more do you really want to know?"

"Dude. I know about a month's worth of your life, minus the brother and sister thing. What do I have to do to know more." Dean pouted. "I'm serious. Name your price."

"Go on that date with me. The one you originally said no to."

xxx

Cas smiled as he got ready for his date with Dean. His heart beat nervously and happily as butterflies tumbled in his stomach. It may have been "underhanded" as Dean joked, but if promising to talk more about his life was all that was needed, he would have offered sooner.

Dean told him to meet him at a restaurant called Andrea's. They apparently had some of the best Cajun cuisines anyone could imagine but also had some of the most amazing Greek Desserts. Cas found the place quickly enough, and once he parked, he saw Dean outside waiting for him. He had put on a nice pair of slacks and a deep red shirt that popped out both his freckles and the color of his eyes.

"Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean."

The two of them stood there for a moment, staring at each other. Dean broke the silence by clearing his throat. "Let's go in?" He held his hand out to Cas, who gently took it into his own.

Over the course of dinner and dessert, Dean finally let loose all the questions Cas had avoided and dodged over the past couple of weeks. He started with an easy question. "What are your brother and sister's names?"

"Gabriel and Anna."

"Do you have any nieces or nephews." Cas shook his head no.

"What about your parents?" Dean tilted his head and smiled.

"Mom ran out, Dad's a deadbeat. Gabe as good as raised us. I think that might sound a little familiar."

Dean nodded. "How about work? I know you don't have a job here. And you're always volunteering. What do you do?"

"That's a long story. I work remotely for a large company." Cas shrugged. "I can tell you more, but you said you wanted to bombard me with questions tonight."

"Fine. One more, but then I want to get out of here." Dean leaned forward. "Your place or mine?"

Cas smiled, the corner of his mouth rising into a smirk. "Mine."

Dean flagged down the waiter and got their check, which Cas took from him. "Look," Cas argued playfully, "I know it's the 21st century. I know we can split the bill. Let me cover this one. I asked. I'm paying." Cas placed some cash into the billet and set it back onto the table. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am." Dean stood up and held his hand down. "At least let me be gentlemanly like and take your hand?"

"I do like the feeling of my hand in yours." Cas stood up and smiled after taking Dean's hand. "Lead the way?"

The two of them exited the restaurant and headed over to Cas' car. Dean grumbled something about being caught in a hybrid, causing Cas to laugh.

Dean asked a few more questions as Cas drove them to his place. "Why'd you pick our town of all the places?"

"That one's easy. It's ranked highly for LGBT friendliness, it supposedly very quiet during the offseason, and even during tourist season, it's not horrendous."

"Ok, that makes sense. Your siblings know you're into dudes?"

Cas shrugged. "I'm utterly indifferent to sexual orientation. They know this, and they don't care." He turned onto what appeared to be an unmarked road. "We're here. It's just at the top of the hill."

Dean looked around. "Wait. You live out here?" He cocked his head in confusion. "Are you renting?"

"No. I bought it." Cas pulled up in front of his home. "See? The sign is still up. The realtor was supposed to be out last week to remove it. I think they forgot me. If it's not gone by the end of next week, I'm taking an ax to it."

"Huh." Dean shrugged and followed Cas as he walked up the stairs to the front door. "I always wondered about these homes."

"Why's that?"

"It's like the rich people bought them for summer homes, then forgot about them." Dean laughed. "They never actually come into town when they are here. You're like the first person to do so."

"Their loss, my gain." Cas opened the door and took Dean's hand, pulling him inside.

Dean pushed the door shut behind them. "Actually, I think it's more like my gain. Have you seen yourself?"

"I did dress in front of a mirror. A full-length one. It's in my room." Cas ran his eyes up and down Dean. "You'd be able to see yourself. Would you like to?" Cas chuckled as Dean swallowed hard and nodded. He leaned into Dean's personal space and whispered into his ear. "This way, then."

Their fingers still entwined, Dean followed Cas into the bedroom. As promised, there was a full-length mirror in the corner of the room, and Cas stood Dean in front of it. "Do you see yourself, Dean? I was very spoiled tonight with how beautiful you look."

Dean shivered and turned to look over his shoulder. "The same could be said about you, Cas."

"While I appreciate that, we're here talking about you right now. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"I've been dying to know, that sign that you had in the front of Nereid." Cas traced his fingers down Dean's arm, watching the shivers shoot through his body. "Was that referencing you?"

"Which part?" Dean's green eyes playfully met Cas' blue in the mirror.

"Are you a good bottom?"

"In every definition of the word," Dean smirked knowingly. "The question is, can you top me... Sir."

Cas hummed approvingly. "Safeword or Colors?"

"Colors, sir."

"Any hard nos before we start?"

"No bodily stuff that ain't semen, and I don't like to be degraded." Dean quickly added. "Sir."

Cas smiled at Dean in the mirror. "Good. I don't do those things, and I would much rather praise you. Anything you like to be called?"

"Just Dean is fine, but if you insist on a name during a scene, Boy or Pet is fine, Sir."

"I like keeping scenes separate, Pet." Cas tried the name on his tongue and nodded in approval. "Yes, you are my good Pet, aren't you."

"Yes, Sir."

Cas looked at Dean in the mirror. "I appreciate how good you're being right now. Take your shirt off for me, Pet? One button at a time, while looking in the mirror."

Dean started unbuttoning his shirt, his eyes never leaving Cas'. Once he undid the last button, Dean smirked and shook out his shirt, exposing more of his chest and stomach. "Finished, sir."

"I see this, Pet. You have quite a flair for the dramatic." Cas reluctantly tore his eyes away from Dean's and leaned in and placed a kiss on Dean's neck. "You did very well, Pet." Cas hooked his fingers on the open chest area of Dean's shirt and gently pulled back, taking the shirt off of Dean's shoulders and letting it slide off his arms to fall to the floor. He placed a kiss on Dean's shoulder and enjoyed feeling the shiver that shot through Dean. "Are you ready for my next command?"

"Please, Sir."

"Shoes, socks, and pants off. You can be fast with shoes and socks, but take your time with your pants, Pet."

"Yes, Sir." Dean stepped out of his shoes with ease, but when it came to his socks, he bent over at the waist, and accidentally on purpose fell back against Cas. "I'm sorry, Sir. I lost my balance, Sir."

"I don't take well to Brats, Pet. I can make your time tonight miserable, and that would make me sad. I only want to give the best to my Pet."

Dean whimpered, but finished taking his socks off without further incident and unbuttoned his pants. Cas watched as Dean's fingers gripped the zipper and slowly started to run it down. "How you doing back there, Sir?”

"While I appreciate your interest, Pet, you will speak when spoken to, or when I give you permission to speak freely. " Cas reached around and squeezed Dean's nipple until he whimpered. "Please continue with your pants, Pet."

"Yes, Sir." Dean finished pulling his pants all the way down and stepped out of them, standing in front of the mirror on only a pair of silky black boxers. "Finished, Sir."

Cas walked around Dean, noticing the thickness and length of his cock, the fabric of his boxers doing nothing to conceal it. "Again, so well done. What would Pet like as a reward?"

"I feel like you are overdressed, Sir. Please remove something?" Dean asked, trying his best puppy dog eyes on Cas.

"You are so right." Cas sat on the edge of his bed. "Come here and kneel and remove my shoes and socks please, Pet."

Dean nodded and made a face of no surprise as he knelt down in front of Cas. He made quick work of the knots and quickly removed Cas' shoes before removing his socks. Once he was finished, Cas pulled Dean back to his feet and put him back in front of the mirror. "That's such a good Pet."

Cas traced his fingers along Dean's back, slowly going to his knees as he kissed his way down Dean's spine. He stopped once he got to band of Dean's boxer's he playfully snapped them, earning a yelp from Dean. "You're still overdressed, Pet. Remove these for me."

Dean nodded as Cas stood back up. "Yes, Sir." He hooked his fingers under his waistband and slid them down in one swift movement. He stepped out and kicked them over in the direction of his slacks.

"So very beautiful, Pet." Cas traced his fingers up Dean's arms before tracing them down his chest. His fingers moved in little circles, soliciting little whimpers from Dean's throat. "Are you mine, Pet?"

Dean melted into the touch and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"I'm going to touch you now, Pet. Still Green?"

"Hell yeah." Cas waited until Dean added. "Sir."

Cas shook his head but reached around and wrapped his hand around Dean's half-hard cock. He started stroking slowly, trailing small kisses in the crook of Dean's neck. "If you get close to coming Pet, you will tell me. There is no coming until I tell you."

"Yes, sir." Dean whimpered, leaning back into Cas.

"I need you to stand up straight, Pet." Cas nibbled Dean's ear. "Or this isn't going to work."

Cas waited until Dean stood back up and grabbed Dean's hip with his free hand. He kneaded and messaged that spot as he started kissing and nipping his way down Dean's back again.

Dean tried to move to thrust into Cas' hand but was met with a tight squeeze on his hip. "Please, Sir. I need it faster."

"You can't come until I say you do. Does it matter what speed I'm going at?" Cas moved to his knees and slowly licked Dean's asscrack, causing Dean to cry out. "I'd open you up and use my tongue more effectively, but you haven't shown me that you can be trusted to not speed up."

"I can stay still. Please, Sir. Please, let me show you." Dean pleaded. "I only listen to you. I only move when you say."

Cas slowly let go of Dean's hip and waited to see if he would move. "Behave my pet. Rewards only come to those who listen." Dean whimpered in confirmation, and Cas spread Dean's cheeks with his finger and thumb before doing a test lick to see if Dean would move. There was an anticipated shiver and whimper, but Dean was doing his damnedest to stay still. "Good Pet. Remember, tell me before you come." Cas started licking and worshipping Dean's asshole, poking it, pleading with it to open.

Dean started panting heavily, fighting to keep still. "Sir, I'm close to coming." At those words, Cas pulled back and squeezed the base of Dean's cock before letting go.

Dean whined at the loss of contact, looking in the mirror for Cas. Cas stood up and walked around in front of him, cupping his face and pulling him in for a kiss. He stepped back and pointed at the mirror. "Do you see yourself, Pet? You are so beautiful. Your skin is so flush, your eyes are so dark, and your cock is so hard. You're like a modern Adonis." Cas gently stroked Dean's cheek. "Do you want another reward?"

"Yes, Sir." Dean nodded.

"Take off my shirt and pants."

Dean made quick work of Cas' shirt lifting the dark grey polo up and over his Sir's head. When Dean tried to take Cas' pants off, his fingers kept shaking, slipping from the lust and want running through his body. He finally undid the button, and pulled down the zipper, sliding the pants over Cas' hips and letting them fall to the floor.

Dean reached for Cas's boxer briefs when Cas grabbed his hand. "Not yet. You have to earn that pet. Back in front of the mirror."

Cas repositioned Dean to stand in front of the mirror again. "Hands at your side again, keep looking at yourself in the mirror, Pet." Cas moved around to Dean's front and kissed him long and slow before breaking it and moving to his clavicle. "Remember, tell me before you come. You're not coming until I say so."

Cas wrapped his hand around Dean's cock and started stroking again as he started licking and sucking on Dean's nipple, his free hand playing with the other one. Dean's head fell back and he moaned out in pleasure. Cas stopped and chuckled. "I'll need to remember this one."

Each kiss and nibble and bite took Cas further down Dean's body. "I should have asked this first, but are you clean?"

Dean nodded slightly incoherently. "Papers are at home in my nightstand."

"What is it with guys and keeping those papers in the nightstand." Cas chuckled. "Mine are in my nightstand too, behind you." Cas looked up and smiled, knowing that Dean was still looking in the mirror as he was told. He stopped stroking Dean's cock and held it in place, licking the precum off the head before wrapping his lips around and taking it into his mouth.

"Shit, stop, Sir. Please." Dean cried out almost the moment Cas took him into his mouth.

Cas pulled off immediately and squeezed the base of Dean's cock again. He stood up and stroked Dean's cheek. "Such a good Pet. I'm very proud of you. Will you take off my underwear please?"

"Yes, Sir. " Dean pulled forward on the band of Cas's underwear before pulling down and smiled as Cas' cock jumped to attention. Dean bit his bottom lip and slid the underwear over Cas' hips and ass. "Do I get that, Sir?"

"Have you been my good pet?"

"Yes, Sir. I've been so good." Dean nodded vigorously. "Please. I want that."

Cas chuckled at Dean. He was on the verge of hitting subspace and was slightly blissed out. "Lay down on the bed for me. On your back."

"Yes, Sir." Dean turned around and climbed up onto the bed, laying on his back.

Cas walked over to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube before climbing onto the bed himself. He crawled down to in between Dean's legs and uncapped the bottle. "Dean, color?"

"Jesus, Cas. I want you to fuck me."

Cas slapped the inside of Dean's thigh. "Color."

"Fuck. I'm green. Please, Sir."

"I know, but I need to make sure we're both still here." Cas climbed up Dean's body and sweetly gave him a peck on the lips. He slid back down and squirted the lube on his fingers, gently massaging one finger into Dean's ass. "Feel good, Pet?"

"Yes, Sir. You can go right to two."

"This is where you get bossy, I was wondering why you were so well behaved." Cas slowly started sliding his single digit in and out, purposely avoiding Dean's prostate. "How do you ask for a second finger, Pet?"

Dean lifted his head up and shot Cas a death glare before letting his head fall back onto the pillow. "Please Sir, can I have some more."

Cas bit his lip in an attempt to not laugh at Dean's ridiculous British accent and slapped Dean's inner thigh again. "Try again, Pet."

Dean let out a whimper. "I'm sorry, Sir. Please. I can handle more. I want more. Please. Let me take more Sir."

"That's much better." Cas pulled his finger out and added more lube before sliding back in with two fingers. He listened to Dean let out a happy sigh and started to rotate and scissor his fingers, stretching Dean out.

"Sir? Please. I need more. You're making me feel awesome. I want more." Dean attempted to adjust his hips to make Cas' fingers brush against his prostate.

"My fingers are for stretching, Pet. You will come on my cock, or you will not come at all." Cas pulled his fingers out and used even more lube, before pressing three fingers in. "And I'm not quite sure you can handle me yet."

Dean pleaded with Cas. "I'm ready then. Please. Sir. Please. Look at me, and tell me I don't want it."

"I know you do my eager pet." Cas slid his fingers out and lubed up his cock before lining it up with Dean's ass. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"If I were allowed, I'd be slamming myself on it now. Please, sir."

Cas slowly pushed in, watching as Dean went through the pleasure and the pain of taking him. He paused once he bottomed out, letting Dean adjust to his size, and to keep him from coming right away. Cas smiled as Dean squirmed under him, trying to get him to move, begging and beseeching of his their bodies to grant the release that Cas denied him.

Once Cas was used to the tightness, he slowly started pulling out and sliding back in, watching for Dean's reaction to know once he'd found his spot. He knew he had hit it once Dean arched his back and confirmed it when he hit it a second time and got a second similar reaction.

Cas quickly started picking up the pace, one hand wrapped around Dean's ankle, the other its fingers entwined with Dean's. Once he knew he was close, Cas looked at Dean and nodded, too breathless to say the words, but granting Dean the permission he had been waiting for.

Dean came a few thrusts after Cas had granted him permission, hot white spurts shooting up on his chest and Cas'. Not long after, Cas came, nearly collapsing on top of Dean, but able to catch himself on his hands.

"And that's why you don't need to wait for a third or fifth date." Dean joked. "Damn, I'm going to be feeling that in the morning."

Cas raised his eyebrow, "You asked for that."

"Doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it, Sunshine." Dean gasped as Cas pulled out. "Damn. I get cuddles, right?"

"Of course. Do you need anything else? Water? Food?" Cas inquired.

Dean shook his head. "Nope. Just you. Under the blankets. With me, cause now I'm cold."

"Ah, so you become a spoiled brat." Cas pulled the blanket back, and Dean slithered under it.

"Maybe. Just a little. Now come here." Dean pulled Cas close and rested his head on his chest. "Thank you for a great night Cas." He yawned as he snuggled closer. "We can do all of this again, right? The date, the dinner, the sex?"

"Of course." Cas kissed the top of Dean's head, and the two of them drifted off to sleep.

xxx

The next morning, Dean woke up, tangled up in Cas' arms. It was an awesome feeling, and Dean felt a fondness that could definitely grow into something more. Unfortunately, Dean really had to use the restroom.

Not getting a tour of the house the night before, and not knowing if Cas had housemates, Dean slid on his boxers and pants and slipped into the hallway. He found a bathroom a few doors down and quickly used them. As he exited the bathroom, in his half-asleep brain mode, he forgot which way was Cas' room.

He continued walking down the hallway and found himself in the kitchen. This was a blessing in disguise for Dean, as he realized he was thirsty, and that could wake him up enough to get back to Cas' room properly. He looked through the cabinets, found himself a glass, and filled it with water from the tap. As Dean leaned back on the counter, he noticed some papers sitting on the kitchen table. Forever the nosy bastard, Dean crossed over to the table and flipped through them.

He noticed an invoice to the local lumber yard.

Then an invoice for solar panel shingles.

Then an invoice for flooring…

Dean suddenly felt very sick.

Dean dropped the papers back on the table and quietly snuck back to Cas' room. He peeked in, and Cas was still out cold. He grabbed his shirt and his socks and shoes and hustled to the door as softly as he could. He opened the door and stepped outside, shivering in the early morning sea air. Dean sat down on the stairs and put his socks and shoes on before slipping his shirt back on and buttoning it up.

It was only when he got to the bottom of the stairs that he remembered that Cas drove them there last night. _Fuck._ Dean took one last look up the stairs, before turning and starting to walk down the long driveway back to the main road.

xxx

Cas woke up later in the morning. Dean was gone, which while it was disappointing, was not surprising. Dean had to go to work every day. He ran the Annex and Nereid. It was impressive what he did every day and the fact that he gave so much of himself to his community, to his friends, to his family. Cas was selfish and had wanted a little bit of that for himself.

He checked his cellphone, hoping to see a text or even a missed call from Dean, but instead he had one from Charlie saying that his shift at the Annex was canceled for the day. He tilted his head in confusion and shot a message back asking why, before hopping in the shower.

Once he was done, he got out and got dressed, standing in front of the mirror that he and Dean had enjoyed time in front of last night. It brought a smile to his face, and even if his shift at the Annex was canceled, he figured he could still run down to say hello.

The drive to the main strip was quick and uneventful, and Cas found a place close to Annex to park. As he stepped out of the car, Charlie was already meeting him at the curb. "Go home, Cas. Go anywhere, but here."

"What?" Cas' jaw dropped in shock. "Why?"

"Dean doesn't want you on the property." Charlie frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "I know why you did it anonymously, and even after I figured out it was you, I told Dean I couldn't figure it out."

"Know what?"

"You're the one who got us the stuff for Nereid."

Cas paled. "You knew? Dean knows? No one is supposed to know. That's the point of..."

"Anonymous Donations. Yeah, I get it. But you need to know something Cas." Charlie leaned up against his car. "Me and Dean? Our pasts are not clean. After their dad died. It was hard for us to survive, so Dean and I did some pretty shady things so the three of us could stay together. That's why we moved here. We've kept our noses clean, and we made sure that we did enough to get by and get Sam through school. So when we started getting these large shipments worth thousands upon thousands of dollars, we freaked.

"I used my skills, and I looked into it. Castiel isn't a very common name, but you don't use it much do you CJ? Or should I say, CJ Novak? Owner, Creator, and Founder of Angel VPN. Which you turned around and sold for a cool how much? 2.5 billion?"

"So you told him!?" Cas held his hand in his hands. "Why?"

"Were you not listening? I told him that I couldn't figure out who got us the stuff. Then he stayed overnight with you. And you had the damn invoices sitting on your kitchen table." Charlie jabbed a finger at Cas' chest. "And now he's freaking out, thinking that you were trying to buy his affections or something, and we can't get it through his thick skull that you never wanted to be found out."

"I wanted him to like me for me. I came here to escape being CJ. To escape that fucking life." Cas looked up. "Shit. Charlie... he's probably going through drop. Please tell me you know what that means."

"Of course I do. I know where his freaking kit is." She pulled out her phone and, Cas assumed, sent a text. "Please tell me one thing. You do legitimately care for him, right? I'm not blind, right?"

Cas nodded. "Charlie, the one thing I did do, to be closer to him, was volunteer at the Annex. I figured if I spent more time around him, then he would get to trust me or like me. I wanted someone to like me for me and not the number of digits in my bank account. The things I did for Nereid? You two were dealt a shit hand with that storm. I was dealt an amazing one that I'm doing absolutely nothing with. I just wanted to help."

"I know that Cas. And I appreciate it. I'll keep working on Dean, especially now that I know he might be dropping." She pushed herself off the car. "Go to Foxtrot or something. Go home. But you can't be here right now. I'm sorry."

Cas watched as Charlie walked past the entrance to the Annex and in the general direction of the apartment she and Dean shared before he got in his car and headed home.

xxx

20 minutes later, Charlie returned to the Annex with a repurposed toolbox and she shooed Ash and Victor out of her office. Dean was curled up in one of her overstuffed armchairs, and now that she looked at him, Cas called it correctly.

"The fuck do you have my box for." Dean was chewing on his cuticles, and Charlie knew if left to it, they would start to bleed.

"You're dropping, Jerk." Charlie cracked it open and lifted the top tray out, pulling out the blanket that was hidden in the bottom. "Wrap up. Tea or Cocoa?"

"I don't want fucking Tea."

"Cocoa it is." She ripped open the powder packet he kept in his kit and dumped it into a mug, placing it under her Keurig machine, which she set to hot water. "Talk."

"You're not my Domme."

"And thank the goddess for that." She walked over and wrapped him properly in the blanket. "I know how this works. Now talk to me."

"I already told you. Cas thought he could buy my affections. And he did. He fixed the club, and I put out like a whore."

"If that were the case, at least you're not cheap." The water stopped flowing on the Keurig, and Charlie got up and grabbed the mug and started stirring the cocoa inside it. "Seriously though. Do you think if you hadn't found the papers on his table, that he would have ever told you?"

"I don't know. Maybe. If we were fighting or something."

"So you saw the relationship going further than just last night?" Charlie crossed over to Dean. "Sit up. It's still hot."

"It's called hot cocoa for a reason, Brat." Dean took a sip of the cocoa. "We were talking about that last night. We agreed to go on another date. To do that again. Now I want him to be like the other rich people up in those damn houses."

Charlie ran her fingers through her oldest brother's hair. "That's not true, and you know it. You're just not seeing this clearly. You crashed down from an amazing high, and you’re not balancing."

"Stop using logic." Dean huffed. He took another sip of his cocoa. "That's cheating."

"Yep. I'm going all-out-Spock on you right now. We all need you thinking clearly. Friday is just two days away and we've got so much to do. You've got to remember how to spin bottles. Ash has to remember how to be a DJ, Victor has to remember how to be a bouncer, and I... What do I do again?"

Dean snorted, hot cocoa almost coming up his nose. "Dammit, Charlie. I don't want to laugh."

"And I want you to. And you know who makes you laugh really hard?"

"Don't. Charlie, please." Dean looked at her, his eyes bloodshot from crying most of the morning.

"Fine. You leave me no choice." She pulled out her phone. "At least hear it from him?" Charlie pressed play on her phone, and the conversation in which Cas confirmed that he cared for Dean and he came clean about making the purchases for Nereid rang out crystal clear in her office. "Pulled the old 'looks like I'm texting' routine."

"That's just rude. To him and me." Dean finished off his cocoa and handed Charlie the mug. "Fine. Yes. I care about him. Just," Dean pointed over his shoulder, "that throws me for a big fucking loop. When have we ever done anything to deserve that?"

"He did that because he's LGBT, and he cares about LGBT issues. He volunteers at the Annex... Okay, yes to see you, but because it's for LGBT and at-risk youth, two things he cares about. And the other thing he did? Not for Nereid, but keeping his identity quiet and what not? He did because he cares about you."

"So what you're saying is, 'Dean, shut up and beg for a second chance.'" Dean pulled off the blanket and started folding and rolling it up.

"I don't think you'll have to beg, but he may be hurt that you think that he was paying for your affections. Just like you were hurt thinking that he was trying to buy your affections. You know... anonymously."

"Fine. I get it. Still feel like crap. But I get it." Dean stood up and put the blanket back into the toolbox and grabbed a nougat bar off the top tray. "Red, we got any of those fancy invites left?"

"If we do they're in your office, why?" Charlie stole a candy bar out of the toolbox and opened it.

"You mind delivering one for me?”

xxx

Friday Night and Cas stood in front of his full-length mirror. He was nervous, and completely unsure if he should be getting ready to go to Nereid. Charlie had brought him the invite Thursday morning and promised him that it would skip him past the line they were expecting.

Charlie might want him to be there, but that didn't mean Dean did.

Cas hadn't planned on dancing and figured he would be hanging back at one of the tables, so he chose a pair of dark grey slacks with a light blue button-down shirt, and a black waistcoat. He didn't even try to tame his hair, instead choosing to mess it up more, before sighing and deciding it was time to go.

The trip to the strip this time was insane. Cas was glad that he finally had his town parking tag, and parked in one of the resident-only spots. It was a block away from Nereid, but still close enough that he could make an escape if need be. As he walked down, he saw both of the town sheriffs helping Victor keep the line in order, and they both nodded to him politely.

Cas got up to the door and started to pull out his invitation when Victor shook his head and let him in. Cas nodded his thanks, hopefully keeping the confusion off his face. Had Victor been keeping an eye out for him, or been told to just let him in?

The music was already pumping throughout the building, and Ash was indeed in his element up in his new booth. Charlie had shown him old photos, and the changes that Ash wanted, and the items that he put on the rebuild wishlist were clearly well worth it.

Cas stepped fully into the club and took a look around. Sure, his money may have gone into this, but there wasn't a cent of him to be found. This was Ash. This was Charlie. And most of all, this was Dean.

He smiled sadly and glanced over at the bar, expecting Dean or Charlie to be back there. Instead, an older woman was back there, smiling and serving up drinks like an expert.

"That's Ellen." A warm, familiar voice whispered in his ear. "You know her daughter, Jo."

Cas turned around and came face to face with Dean, a soft smile on his face. "Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean."

Dean blushed, the tips of his ears turning red. "I'm glad you could make it. I wasn't sure if you would come or not."

"I wasn't sure if I should come or not." Cas swallowed. "I didn't want to hurt you more."

"I should have given you the chance to explain, I probably wouldn't have gotten hurt." Dean ran his fingers through his hair, his hand resting on the back of his neck.

Cas sighed, his eyes locking on to Dean's. "That's a lot of should of, could of, and would of. For what it's worth, Dean, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Dean shook his head. "I'm the one who screwed the pooch on this one. It wasn't until Charlie pointed out your full name, that I realized that I only knew your first name."

"I had to go through Background Checks for the Annex, what do you mean you never knew my full name?"

"Charlie handles all the..." Dean whipped his head around, clearly looking for the redhead. "She knew. She claimed she didn't know. But she's known who you are all along. That sneaky..."

"Okay, that's beside the point." Cas gently cupped Dean's face and brought the focus back to him. "You know who I am. Does that change what you think of me?"

Dean paused, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Are we still going to go on dates?"

"I'm not sure what..."

"Are we still going to do what we did the other night?"

Cas' eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Are things going to change from the way that they were now that the secret is out?" Dean rested his arms on Cas' shoulders.

Cas shook his head. "I like what we had. I like spending time with you and the kids at the Annex. I liked our date." He moved in closer. "I thoroughly enjoy being your Sir." Cas hesitantly wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. "The only thing that would change is that we add new adventures, new events to our lives."

"Then I think the only thing that changes about what I think of you? Is that I would probably end up falling more and more in love with you." Dean leaned in kissed Cas, oblivious to the cheers around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
